Vanish
by Kampilan
Summary: The world vanishes in a kiss and minutes are eons in lovers' lips. Shiznat :3. I suck at summaries so just read it.


**VANISH**  


* * *

They are swimming in white satin sheets like lotus flowers drifting on a diamond pond. The clock ticks beside them; imitating the beating of their blazing hearts. Meanwhile, the sun light tries to his best to enter the room. He cannot. The curtains would not bulge and neither would the sacred silence that lingers in the thick air, which is sweetened by their delicate scents.

The world is theirs and their alone.

The room is dark and there is no other light, save for the scorching embers that burn within Shizuru's eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful…" Natsuki whispers into the air, into her lover's ear while her hands wrap themselves around Shizuru's waist like vines. Shizuru is a fruit after all – a sweet, reddish grape dying to be plucked, tasting of wine and honey. Above them, outside where the air smelled of sweat and smog, the clouds hang over the heavens like ashen tapestries.

BEEP! The electronic clock rings.

"It is time for us to get up." Natsuki says as she plants a kiss on Shizuru's bare shoulders.

"No. No, not yet my love, not yet." Shizuru places a hand on Natsuki's palid cheeks. Natsuki's face turns rosy upon their gentle touch.

-

Outside, the sunlight reigns over the city; blinding the world, boiling the seas, baking the soil. Outside, The asphalt deserts are glazed.

The people pass each other by like ants: their elbows touch each others' as ants' antennas do, then they say: 'I beg your pardon' – it's automatic. Just like her kiss: an exposed part of cream colored flesh is automatically covered by lips. Bareness and then a kiss – it's a stimuli reaction, It's automatic like ant's antennas.

"I love you." - It's automatic after a kiss. A stimuli reaction after receiving her lover's lips.

-

They are robots after all. Programmed to love. Highly materializing equipment indeed. Each action automatic; dictated by brain neutrons, each neutron controlled by warm feelings, each movement controlled by the other.

At least they are not ants.

-

The clock ticks; imitating the beating of their hearts while the drivers, on the winding roads, beat on the horns of their cars, breaking the sacred silence that wafts in the air above them.

Speaking of traffic lights.

"Its five minutes pass the hour. We should get up now." Green eyes. Go.

"No, not yet. Don't get up my love. Don't." Red eyes. Stop.

Life is a traffic jam. Natsuki grunts and Shizuru giggles at her. They lie still in the rivers of satin sheets while their hairs form art noveau's on the pillows. Heels click against the solid sea outside in tune to the clock's ticking. The cars move; their bumpers make them look like metal wafer bars.

"Good morning Japan! Today is another bright day! Rise up and welcome the sunshine into your life!" The radio booms annoyingly outside while whiny schoolgirls run past Shizuru and Natsuki's apartment, screaming like white rabbits on their way to see the queen: "We're late! We're late!"

-

The clock ticks; imitating the rise and fall of Natsuki's barely clothed chest. Shizuru nuzzles into the valley between her breasts and plants a kiss on the pale skin. She licks the caressed spot. Will it grow fertile? Perhaps she could make babies by kissing. When she was only five, she thought that kissing made babies. Fifth grade Biology class was painfully enlightening. Scientific porn show. She kisses the spot again. Natsuki moans pleasantly into her ear.

An old man turns the transistor's knob and advertisements flood the airwaves:

"It's ten minutes pass the hour! Get on with your life! Jumpstart your day with enerevive!"

"Stop time with Youth cream!"

"Regarding the speed of light; if there is a way by which we humans can attain it then it is possible to stop time. The next question is: how do we travel through time when we live in a linear-"

"Mrs. Sharyana Atranjaya reports: I should've known that there was a bomb! Then I would never have allowed little Gora to go to the mall! How I wish I could turn back time!"

-

Tick. tack. tick . tack . The clock mocks their still figures.

"We MUST get up now."

"Why must we? Why can't we stay like this forever?" Shizuru asks in a child's voice, while she remains as still as a lotus flower entangled in satin ripples.

Natsuki slaps the bed with her right hand. The sheets below her wave like her long hair. Shizuru pulls her into a tight embrace and-

It's automatic – like the zooming of cars when the light turns green and the screeching halt of their engines when the lights turn red – they kiss.

-

"Go on a trip with the love of your life! Take your honey to Okinawa! Spend time there as if it were the last moment of your…bzzzt…bzzzt…bzzzt…" The transistor's voice is reduced to a fly's buzzing. The roaring of the engines is now the rustling of newspaper sheets. The clicking of heels against the pavement is silenced.

They are kissing.

Everything is quiet and the only sound that lingers in the air is the smacking of their lips and their whispery I love you's.

-

They are kissing.

There is an orb floating in the center of the city, above the apartment, and below the clouds that hang like tapestries. In a split second it bursts and that tiny glow becomes a colossal radiance like a volcanic eruption, flowing and flooding the city with light like white magma. It devours the cars that steadily move on the roads: stripping them off of paint, and then with metals, until their aluminum arteries and steel hearts glow brightly as they pump gasoline blood through their systems. Then the electronic guts dissolve and what remains are clogs and gears that twirl around in the air like silver parasols.

-

They are kissing.

The tapestries grow wider and wider and WIDER until they drape over the sun. The firmament pales and turns into a sheet of alabaster. The buildings dissipate into floating cement, shiny red metal, and long iron rods that mirror the whiteness above them.

-

They are kissing.

The clogs, the coils, the metals, the cement, the trees, the empty pavement turn to gunpowder floating in the vast whiteness of blank space.

-

They are kissing.

Natsuki suckles the grape fruit and clings like to her like a vine and Shizuru, her eyes burning brightly like boiling blood, moons over Natsuki. For she is the setting sun and Natsuki is the sea, turned green by the blending of yellow light over blue depths. The walls split open; its long support poles bend and curve like ribs. The nails rust and crumble, then fall on the ground like powdered cinnabar.

-

They are kissing.

A whirlwind hovers above them as they embrace each other and kiss. It sucks in all that remains: the imitative clock, the ruins of the room, the notebooks, the pens, the bags, and the laptop. And the items spin above them like a halo of chaos; the wooden planks fly above and dance with the clogs and rusty springs, the remains dissolve into dust as the circular dance goes on. The dust flutter away into the vast white nothingness and what is left is the satin bed and the two figures that lie on it and kissed, kissed and kissed.

-

They are still kissing.

Now they are drifting in a vast whiteness: lotus flowers lost in a crystal sea. They kiss on. There are no ticking clocks, no noises, no progress, no creation, no destruction - Just a kiss. The smacking of their lips, their exchanged "I love you's" and labored breathing echo through the stunning void of luminosity and resonate with the sacred golden silence that lingers in the warm air that embraces them - the warm air that is thickened by the natural sweet fragrance that their bodies' emitted like their honey sweat.

-

Natsuki's kiss is the endless sea.

Shizuru's kiss is the eternal sunset.

-

Her kiss is the sea. Shizuru opens her eyes. Deep, mysterious, and refreshing. Ever changing, never still, each kiss a different kiss just as waves are never the same, just as seas flow forever.

Her kiss is a sunset. Natsuki opens her eyes. Warm, dramatic, not to be missed. Bringing promises of better tomorrows, each one filled with revitalizing spirit, each one as passionate, as beautiful, as striking as the redness of late afternoon skies.

-

They are kissing.

There is an eon in their kiss. Or perhaps an eternity? They do not know, they do not care to know. Besides, eternity can never be measured.

-

The vanishing point is in her lips. Shizuru presses their bodies closer

Eternity is in her eyes. A silvery tear drop rolls out of Natsuki's left eye.

--

They look into each other's eyes as they draw breaths. Shizuru drowns herself in the deep, green sea. Natsuki burns herself in the setting sun. Later they were the world's but now - now the world was theirs.

--

"Ara…Natsuki, we should get up now."

"No…No, not yet, Shizuru. Not yet. Another minute, please."

And they smile, creating eternity.

--

The world vanishes in a kiss, and minutes are eons in each lovers' lips.

-


End file.
